


Domesticity

by Anonymous



Category: Teen Titans
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, F/M, I just wrote it to work past writer's block, if you do read it then know its in a mix of the comic and cartoon continuities, personality altering, please dont read this, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven find themselves changing after a fight with Mad Mod, but how much have they been affected?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Final warning: I would greatly appreciate it if you did not read this fic. It's not reverse psychology or anything, I just don't want people to think of this when they look at my other work. If you're still going to read it, then okay. Just please promise not to associate it with me or my other work. It was written to work through some writer's block and only posted because a friend wants to read it.

Rachel stood in front of the oven, her gaze fixed on the egg timer that sat on the kitchen counter, just beneath the windowsill. Her hands were clasped in front of her, resting against the apron that was tied around her waist. It was a simple checkered brown apron, with mint green ruffles around the edges. It had been a gift from her Auntie Alice, and it perfectly complimented the pink and white tea length dress she wore, skirt held aloft by layers of petticoats. Her hands were encased in a pair of checkered mitts, matching her apron of course, ready to take her pie out of the oven and over to the window to cool off the moment the timer rang. Her eyes glanced just a few inches upward, and locked onto a woodpecker that was perched on a tree branch, which hung over the front yard. Rachel stepped over to the counter, her two inch pastel pink heels clicking against the black and white checkered floor. She still had time before the apple pie was ready, and so began to reminisce about how she got to this point, revisiting those wonderful memories of how she found her calling as a housewife. 

The Teen Titans had been battling against Mad Mod, and Beast Boy had fallen under the villain's control. Taking down Mod was rather easy, as Nightwing managed to knock their fashionable foe unconscious with one well placed strike from his escrima sticks. Unfortunately, Garfield was a bigger problem. No matter how hard they hit him, he wouldn't stay down. Instead he just took on bigger and stronger forms, swatting away Titans like flies. Kid Flash fell first, but then Jericho made the mistake of attempting to control Beast Boy, only to find that the hypnosis spread to his mind as well. Three body hops later, Pantha, Baby Wildebeest, and Troia were also under Mod's influence, fighting for his goals while he laid in the dirt. Only Raven, Nightwing, Cyborg, Terra and Starfire stood against them, but they knew they too would fall if Jericho wasn't dealt with.

"Joey, you need to take a nap!" Cyborg shouted, delivering a blast of sonic energy to his friend's chest. Jericho fell not too far from Mad Mod, and didn't get back up until the fight was over. 

In the meantime, Raven had managed to hold down Pantha with a set of shadowy claws that reached out of the ground. Having seen an opportunity, Starfire began launching starbolts at Pantha until she too fell unconscious. Terra took down Baby Wildebeest with a well placed boulder, leaving only Troia and Beast Boy to fight Mod's battle. Shifting into a gorilla, Garfield launched Donna in Kory's direction, only for the Tamaranean powerhouse to blast her friend out of the sky with a concentrated burst of energy. Drained, she was quickly knocked aside by Beast Boy, before he set his sights on Nightwing.

The acrobat did all that he could to avoid Beast Boy's strikes, but knew he couldn't keep dodging for much longer. Luckily, Raven and Terra were able to knock Garfield to the ground with a combined attack, and keep him down long enough for Cyborg to put him to sleep with a specialized sonic frequency. With Mod in handcuffs, the mind controlled Titans found themselves freed from his grip when they came to, and quickly apologized for attacking their friends.

"No harm no foul, guys," Dick assured them, only for Kory to glare at him, rubbing her aching ribs. He laughed awkwardly, then tried to switch topics by addressing Raven. "Hey Rae, any traces of Mad Mod's hypnosis left over in everyone's heads?"

"No, it seems to have vanished entirely," she answered, looking at Pantha and checking her mind for any lingering thoughts of devotion to the recently defeated super villain. Satisfied that his influence was gone, Raven nodded her head. Once the police arrived to take Mod away, the Teen Titans returned to their tower and turned in for the night. However, one Titan was unable to get any rest. Disturbed by thoughts of her father, Rachel pulled out her phone and called up her Auntie Alice while walking up to the roof for some fresh air. Alice had taken Rachel into her home when she moved to San Francisco, and quickly became her legal guardian. She wasn't used to such a positive and supportive mother figure, but it was a welcome change, especially on restless nights like this.

Thankfully, Alice hadn't gone to bed yet, and was perfectly happy to talk to her niece for a little while. They discussed the day's events, trading stories about PTA meetings and evil British fashionistas until Alice decided to it was late enough for bed. She encouraged Rachel to get a good night's worth of sleep before hanging up, and the young adult agreed, but decided to stay on the roof for the time being. Little did she know that within just a few short months, she'd become a perky replica of her beloved aunt. She stared up at the stars for a few minutes, uninterrupted and at peace, but it wasn't too long before Beast Boy made his presence known. He stepped out onto the roof, wearing nothing but a pair of baggy sweatpants, and made his way over to Raven, sitting down next to her. 

"Yo, what's up Rae?" He asked nonchalantly. She simply looked at him, glancing briefly at his muscled chest, and then turned away to face the horizon once more.

"Couldn't sleep," she muttered. "I'm going to go back to bed." She picked herself up and started to walk back to the door, only to find him grabbing her wrist. She glared at him and considered hexing him on the spot, but was disarmed by what he said next.

"Why not come to my room instead?" She felt sincerity in his heart, and allowed sincerity to come from her's as well. 

"O-okay. Truthfully, I think spending the night with someone else could help me rest easier," she admitted. He smiled warmly, led her back into the tower, and brought her to his bedroom. It was cleaner than she expected, but still not as organized as her own. They took opposite sides of the bed and didn't allow their bodies to touch, each scared of making that first move. When sleep took them, their bodies began to act of their own accord, and Rachel found herself inching closer to Garfield, her head eventually coming to rest against his chest. His arm wrapped around her instinctively, in a subconscious bid to protect her from any harm that could come their way.

When they woke, neither said a thing. They just laid still, enjoying the closeness but afraid to ruin the moment with words. Instead they chose actions, with Garfield stroking Rachel's hair gently, inciting her to snuggle closer. They stayed like that for another hour before getting up and going about their day. It was rather uneventful, and spent mostly just watching movies with the other Titans, but the pair spent most of that time focused on thoughts of each other, and how they longed to return to that closeness they shared in the morning. When night came, and all the other Titans went to bed once again, Raven and Beast Boy stayed in the living room, sitting on opposite ends of the couch. He left his seat and knelt down in front of the DVD collection, searching for something they'd both enjoy. He picked out an old Hitchcock title, popped it in the player, and sat down in the center of the couch. Rachel knew the film wouldn't scare her, but she didn't feel the need to advertise such a thing, and instead used the film's suspense as an excuse to curl up next to Gar. Once again he wrapped his arm around her protectively, but this time acting deliberately. Once again she nestled into him, but this time she felt compelled to kiss his cheek. Neither said a thing, but both knew what this meant. As if on a whim, they both tossed pretense and anxiety to the wind, and allowed the other to see how they truly felt all this time. A lot of things changed that night, as to her surprise, Rachel found herself actually scared as the movie went on. She attempted to keep it under wraps, but her shock at the female lead's accidental suicide in the end was very clear. Rachel jumped back suddenly, prompting Garfield to hold her close and kiss her collar softly, calming her. She sighed and let him take control, finding a sense of enjoyment in the peace that came with letting her barriers down. She laid in his arms as the credits rolled, his gentle touch easing her anxieties. When the last name scrolled by, Gar turned off the tv and shook Raven gently.

"Rae? You awake?" He whispered softly.

"Mm? Yeah... 'm awake," She mumbled. Her eyes were closed and it was clear to him that she wouldn't be able to stay awake much longer. He picked her up, careful not to disturb her, and bridal carried her to his room. When she woke up the next morning, she found that her arms were wrapped around a fuzzy green body once more. When they left his bedroom that morning, they didn't bother to hide their budding relationship from the other Titans. Questions were asked, gentle teasing occurred, but it was expected, and Rachel didn't mind it as much as she thought she would. In fact, she found she actually enjoyed it. Talking about her relationship was... fun. She spent the afternoon chatting with Donna and Kory over tea. They talked about Garfield, Roy and Dick, discussing their favorite habits that their boyfriends had and even opened up about changes that had occurred in the past few days. The women found that they had become more comfortable with letting their partners take a dominant role, and allowing themselves to be more vulnerable. 

Over the next few days, their little circle began to expand. Kole came back from a brief vacation and started to talk about her newfound relationship with Rosa, and Tara joined them after her first kiss with Victor. They started planning out group shopping trips, always coming back to Titans Tower with bags full of new dresses and boxes of shoes. They went out on missions less often, allowing their dominant partners to handle such tasks. Meanwhile, Pantha and the boys began to adopt new fashion trends as well. Dress shirts, slacks, suit jackets and ties made their way into their wardrobes. Garfield and Wally even began to wear sweater vests, with matching bowties. As the effects of these changes became stronger and took a firm hold of the Titans, they spread to those they knew outside of the team. It wasn't long before Linda Park quit her job to become a full time mother, or for Joey's younger sister to start feminizing herself, much to her girlfriend's delight. It was almost like a bug that spread from one person to the next, turning them into the perfect 1950s homemaker or breadwinner. Nobody quite knew what caused it, but they certainly didn't mind. Auntie Alice was absolutely delighted to see how much her adopted daughter had changed, and eagerly helped the now retired heroine settle into her new role. Rachel had never felt so close to her mother figure before, and found the next few months to be a wonderful change in routine. 

By the end of the year, all the residents had moved out of Titans Tower, and moved into cookie-cutter homes in the suburbs. Weddings happened at an alarming rate, but it seemed perfectly reasonable to all parties involved. After all, why put off your happy ending? No, Rachel couldn't wait to move into her new home and begin this new chapter of her life. While Garfield was at work, acting on a new science fiction show, Rachel spent her days cleaning up the house, baking pies and cakes, going grocery shopping and attending the book club she and Donna had set up. It was a simple, peaceful life, one she wouldn't trade for the world. And here she was, watching a bird sing it's song while she waited for the timer to ring. When it did, she clapped her mittened hands together, then hummed a little song as she pulled the pie from the oven and set it in the windowsill. She opened the window and allowed the fresh spring air to fill the house, then sighed contentedly. Just a few more hours and Garfield would be home, ready and willing to take her into his loving arms as they tuned into a new episode of their favorite sitcom. Until then, she would cross some items off of her to-do list. She still needed to do the laundry, iron Garfield's shirts, get a start on dinner, and bring this pie to the couple moving in next door. It would be a nice little welcome to the neighborhood, she thought.

After the laundry had been washed and hung up to dry in the backyard, Raven put a casserole in the oven, then checked on the pie. Satisfied with it's temperature, she picked it up and set it on the counter. After pulling off her apron and putting it away, she took the pie next door and rang the doorbell. A young black woman answered the door, wearing a gorgeous white dress with blue polkadots. Her wife, an Amazon with bright red hair, stood behind her, dressed in a suit and tie. 

"Mrs. and Mrs. Pierce-Choi? It's so lovely to meet you! I'm Rachel Logan, I live right next door with my husband, Garfield. I thought I'd stop by and welcome you to the neighborhood with a little gift." She offered the pie to the shorter of the two women, who brought it in and set it on her own kitchen counter. The taller woman welcomed Rachel into their home and introduced herself as Grace, and her wife as Anissa. The three women sat down and got to know one another. Rachel told them all about their other neighbors, learned what Grace did for a living, and left them with an invitation to come over on Saturday for a party with all the other neighbors.

When she got back home, she found it was just the right time to take the casserole out of the oven. Her hubby would be home any minute now, and she hated the thought of him coming home after a long day's work without a hot meal ready to eat. Luckily, she hadn't failed to deliver even once in their time together. Rachel heard the door open just as she set the pan down on the stovetop, and quickly pulled off her mitts so she could greet Garfield with a kiss and a hug. She leapt into his waiting arms and and snuggled him warmly, blushing when he squeezed her butt through her dress. She giggled sweetly and kissed him on the cheek, then nuzzled him.

"Someone is excited," she whispered into his ear. "Does my hardworking man want to take me that badly?" She teased.

"You know it, hon." He wrapped his arms around her tight and twirled her around the room, planting a kiss on her lips as he set her down. 

"Then go right ahead and make me yours. I want you to fill me up and have fun doing it!"

He laughed, nibbled on her earlobe, and then lifted her up and set her down on the back of the couch. He hiked up her skirt and petticoats, exposing her garter belt and matching white high waisted panties. She blushed and watched meekly as he slid her panties down, then unzipped his trousers. She unbuttoned his shirt and loosened his tie as he slipped his growing cock into her slit. Garfield smirked as she kissed his bare chest, then his collar, only stopping to purr and moan as he thrusted inside of her. Rae's hands fell away from her husband and came to rest on her frock, clutching the fabric tightly when he growled in her ear. Her petticoats rustled softly as Gar fucked her, and Rachel found that she loved the feeling of being taken while wearing her dress. When he came, Rachel gasped and clutched her pearl necklace in one hand, the other pressing against her dress while her legs kicked out and her toes curled inside of her high heels. Garfield pulled her panties up as soon as he pulled out, keeping his cum inside of his wife. He lifted her up and held her in his muscular green arms, to which she responded by wrapping her arms around him and sighing happily into the crook of his neck. She took a particular sense of delight in his newfound tendency to take control and fuck her as he pleased, compounded by the knowledge that each time he did so, her chances of getting pregnant shot up. The day that she could carry children for him would be the happiest day of her life, knowing that she was serving him well as a wife. Until she got that wonderful news, she would put all of her effort into making Garfield as happy as can be. When he set her down, she took him by the hand and led him to the kitchen, where she began to serve up a hot plate of broccoli casserole for him. She smiled fondly as he scarfed down the meal, enjoying forkfuls of her own alongside him. She was so very proud of herself for being a good wife.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my absurdly niche fetish fic, I guess? Please, check out my other, much more normal stuff.


End file.
